


Finding His Muse

by Nolebucgrl



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolebucgrl/pseuds/Nolebucgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty Cheeky Monkey Picspiration Entry. He longs to write the perfect song. She longs to touch her husband again. Perhaps she can help him find his muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding His Muse

Finding His Muse

A warm naked body pressed to mine. A hot rough tongue moving down my neck, teeth scraping across my skin. A soft moan. A hard cock pushing insistently up against my leg. Strong, sexy fingers sliding down my stomach, headed toward…I woke with a start, breathing heavily. What was that? I listened for a moment and heard the faint sound of music. I sighed and looked over at the empty spot on the right side of the bed. He was up, again. He was working on it, again.

I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, debating what I wanted to do. This was ridiculous. He couldn't keep burning the candle at both ends like he was; late days at the office, late nights at the piano. I knew how important it was that he compose the perfect piece for his parents' anniversary. Thirty years of marriage was no small accomplishment, but they'd hate if they knew how he was agonizing over his gift to them.

I sighed and got out of bed. I thought about grabbing my robe but what better way to entice him back to bed than to be naked? My body ached for him and I wanted to make my dream real. It felt like it had been so long. It had been, by our standards. This pressure that he was putting on himself was pulling him away from me and I hated it.

My feet padded over the hardwood floors as I exited our bedroom and turned down the hallway. I could hear the music now. It was beautiful. Everything he wrote was beautiful but he said it was missing something. To my unpracticed ear, the song sounded like love. The love he had for them, the love they had for each other. What could be better than that?

I reached his music room and stood in the doorway. As always, the instant I caught sight of him at the piano, my body reacted. My nipples tightened and I felt myself grow wet at the picture he made. He still wore the suit he'd put on this morning. The perfectly cut black jacket, the black pants, and the crisp white shirt. I couldn't see the front of him, so I couldn't tell if his tie was on. I did see that he'd kicked off his socks and shoes, his bare feet resting on the pedals. Something about that was incredibly sexy.

His fingers moved over the white keys fluidly. I watched, mesmerized, as they stroked over the keys, just like they'd moved over my body in the dream. His hair was in complete disarray; whether from frustration with legal briefs today or his music tonight I couldn't say. He stopped playing and ran his right hand though his hair, tugging impatiently, and I smiled. Both, no doubt.

I leaned against the doorjamb as he started to play again. He was intoxicating to watch, from the first day I saw him on campus to now, two years of marriage later. He never failed to stun me with his beauty when he played. It wasn't his piece this time. It was Clair de Lune, one of his favorites. Moonlight. How apt that was. I could see the moon shining through the big bay window, making him look all the more beautiful, almost otherworldly.

The melody changed and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. He was playing the song he'd written for me now, well, the first song he'd written for me. There had been quite a few since, but this was my favorite. This is the one he played the night he told me he loved me. This was how he showed me he loved me. Tears formed in my eyes and I blinked them away. No matter how distant he seemed lately, he still carried me with him.

I had to touch him, to let him know I understood. I walked quietly over to where he sat, stopping behind him and admiring those broad shoulders. The man knew how to wear a suit.

"Did I wake you, love?" He didn't turn and he kept playing, but he knew I was there. Perhaps he'd known all along.

"Yes." I reached out and touched him lightly, just a brush of my fingers over his cheek.

He tilted his head and kissed my fingertips. "I'm sorry. Go back to bed. I'll be in soon."

"It's okay. I like hearing you play."

He snorted. "I can't get it right."

"You will." I brushed my fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. He loved it when I did that. Sure enough, he leaned into my hand.

"When, Bella? I've only got two days and…" he turned to look at me and his words stopped dead when he saw what I was wearing, or more accurately, what I was not wearing. His green eyes widened. "You're naked."

I laughed. "I usually am when I sleep. You know that."

"Yeah but…" He couldn't seem to figure out what to say and shrugged. "Aren't you cold?"

"No." His eyes went to my hard nipples and then back to my face again, a smirk crossing his lips. "That's not from the cold," I told him.

"Oh, yeah? What's it from?" His voice was getting deeper, rougher, and even sexier.

I stepped around the piano bench and stood next to him, my legs pressing into the glossy black wood. "It's from watching you. There's nothing sexier than watching you play."

"Is that so?" he asked, watching me. His eyes were hungry now, moving over my body. I felt a tug in my stomach.

I nudged his legs apart and stood in between them. "That's so."

He reached out and finally his hand was on me, running over the right curve of my hip. "I'll have to play for you more often then."

"Yes you will." I needed more, so I straddled his legs and lowered myself onto his lap. It was such a contrast; him, fully clothed and me completely naked. I could feel the soft cloth of his pants against my legs and the crisp white shirt was almost rough against my breasts. His silk tie fell in between them, a little soft to go with the scratchy.

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face against his neck, closing my eyes as the scent of him enveloped my senses. Sandalwood and mint. Two scents I would forever associate with my Edward. The backs of my legs rested against the back of the piano bench. It felt cool against my skin, while he felt so warm.

"I've missed you," I whispered in his right ear, my lips pressing against that soft flesh.

His arms tightened around me. "I've missed you, too. I'm so sorry, Bella. I promise that things will be back to normal soon."

I pulled back and looked into the handsome face that I loved beyond all others. He looked sad and guilty. I pressed my lips to his and felt him relax into our kiss.

"I know," I told him when we came up for air. "You're pushing yourself too hard, Edward."

He sighed and brushed his lips over my right shoulder. "I just can't get it quite right and it's driving me insane. It's missing…"

"What is it missing? I feel pure love when I hear the song, just like I do when you play my song."

Edward's laugh rumbled against me and I felt it move through my body. It felt amazing to be connected to him like this.

"There's more than love in your song, Bella. Do you know how crazy I was with desire for you? I wanted you, every second of the day. I poured that want into the song."

"Play it again?" I asked, looking into his gorgeous eyes.

He released his grip on me and placed his fingers against the keys, his eyes burning into mine. "Like this, then?"

God yes, just like this. I nodded, because my throat had suddenly gone dry. He shot me a sexy smirk and started to play. I closed my eyes and leaned closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. I was starting to curse the fact that he was dressed, that there was anything in between us in this moment as he played our song.

"What do you hear, Bella?" he asked, his voice moving through me.

I let the music wash over me. The soft tinkling notes made me smile against his neck. "I hear the wind in the trees and the sound of water moving over the rocks of the river near the meadow that you took me to on our third date."

"Yes," he murmured. "You were so beautiful in your tank top and shorts; your soft skin glowed in the sunlight. I didn't tell you, but I knew I loved you then."

My heart pounded, just like it had the first time he played for me and the first time he'd said those three magnificent words. I love you.

"And what do you hear now?" The music picked up in pace now, it was sweeping and sharper somehow, like it had a darker edge.

"Passion?" I asked. I didn't know if that was right, but that's what I felt. I wanted him so badly.

"Yes. Passion, want, and desire. I wrote this part after we made love for the first time. Do you remember?"

Did I remember? I would never forget. Vanilla scented candles, a huge king sized bed, silk sheets, and a Jacuzzi we barely got out of all weekend long. That weekend in San Francisco was one of the best times of my life.

"Yes, I remember." My voice was shaky now, breathier.

"What about this?" The tempo changed again. Softer, longer notes that made my heart stir.

"That's the love," I told him, no doubt in my mind now.

He turned his head and kissed my cheek. "Love, yes. And forever. I told you I loved you the night I played this song. I didn't tell you that I was going to marry you, but I knew I was."

His fingers stilled on the keys and I pulled back and looked at him. "I knew I was as well. This song is us, Edward, captured perfectly."

He smiled and kissed me softly. "It's easy to capture my love for you in song. It bursts out of me every time I look at you."

My heart flipped in my chest and I cupped his face in my hands. "I may not be able to write you a song, but I couldn't love you any more if I tried."

His lips met mine again, harder, hungrier this time. I moaned and ground myself against him. His hands cupped my ass and pulled me as close as he could get.

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes," I complained, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and loosening his tie.

"I usually try to reserve my naked piano playing for when my wife's awake."

I laughed as I tossed his tie across the room and started unbuttoning his shirt. "You've never played the piano for me naked," I pointed out, pouting slightly over that fact.

"An oversight that clearly needs to be corrected posthaste." He grinned at me as I pushed his shirt open. Dear God, but he was magnificent. A light smattering of hair dusted his perfectly defined chest, a musical scale tattoo that depicted the note B over his heart that he'd gotten for me after we'd gotten engaged, sculpted abs from early mornings spent in the gym. My husband was one sexy man and he was all mine.

His lips moved across my jaw and dropped down to my neck as I reached underneath his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. I squeezed them as his tongue licked along the curve of my shoulder, his teeth scraping against me. Just like in my dream. A soft moan escaped me and he nipped my neck lightly.

"I'm starting to feel inspired," he murmured against my skin, his hands moving up my back and coming around to rest on my aching breasts. My already hard nipples tightened further as his long fingers began to roll and tug them lightly.

"I can feel your inspiration, pressing against me," I told him, rubbing against his zipper. Blasted pants. I reached down to unbutton and unzip them, sliding my hand inside as far as I could and gripping him through his boxer shorts.

Edward groaned and thrust into my hands. He was so hard. I wanted nothing more than to have him inside me, to feel that connection to my husband again. A week was too long. Hell, a day felt like too long.

"I need you," he told me, brushing his thumbs across my nipples. He slid his left hand down my stomach, his long fingers stroking over my skin. I tightened my grip on his cock as his hand traveled down toward my center. "Lean back, Bella."

I did as he asked, releasing him and leaning against the piano as his fingers found my clit. He stroked it softly with his middle finger, his eyes on mine as his fingers began to play me perfectly. He knew me just as well as he knew his piano, applying perfect pressure as he rolled and then squeezed my clit gently. I gasped and pushed up into his hand, the piano starting to dig into my back but I didn't care. All that mattered were those talented fingers playing their tune on me.

His eyes moved over me and I could almost feel them the same way I felt his hands. "Up."

"What?" I asked, confused. Did he want me to get off his lap?

"Get on top of the piano." He flicked my clit with his thumb as he said it and I jumped a little. I wasn't sure this was the best idea but if he wanted me on the piano, he could have me that way. I unhooked my legs from around him and stood shakily. His hands were at my waist and he lifted me atop his piano, pushing my legs wide open. He was at the perfect height, his face aligned with my lower torso.

"Lay back," he told me as he leaned forward, scooting the bench closer. I did as he asked; lying against the cold, sleek surface. Edward's talented fingers caressed my knees and then tickled the inside of my thighs. My fingers fruitlessly sought purchase against the wood as I felt his hot breath between my legs. I shivered as his tongue pressed against my clit and his hands gripped my thighs, pushing them a little wider.

"Do you know how many times I've thought about this?" he asked before sucking my clit between his teeth. My feet kicked out and my heels hit the keys, making a loud, horrible noise that was nothing like the beautiful melodies Edward played.

"No. Sorry," I gasped as he laughed and rolled my clit with his tongue.

He stopped and replied. "A lot. And don't ever be sorry for that, my Bella. Any sound you make right now is music to my ears."

And with that, he went back to work, his tongue moving against me quickly as my heels continued to press down the keys. I could feel the vibrations of the music against my back and that coupled with my husband's tongue was sending nerves and feelings rushing through every inch of my body. I writhed helplessly against the piano. I felt one of Edward's long, talented fingers slide inside me and begin to move in concert with his tongue, sliding in and out quickly as his tongue flicked my clit back and forth.

I was splayed wide open like an offering to the gods as my husband ate me out. This was better than a dream any day. He blew against my clit, making me moan loudly before working me over with his tongue again and sliding a second finger inside me. My feet kept hitting the ivory keys, clashing notes that somehow sounded beautiful to me. The vibrations moved through me and Edward's fingers hit that spot just as he scraped his teeth along my clit. I was done for. I shouted his name as I came, my heels digging into the keys as my body arched off the piano. His left hand held onto my thigh, keeping me from tumbling off the piano as his fingers continued to move inside me.

He kissed my clit lightly as I came down, sliding his fingers out of me and standing. I looked up at him in a daze as he tugged off his pants and boxers, his long, hard cock springing free. He looked down at me, a smile on his lips as he held a hand out for mine. I took it and he pulled me to a sitting position, wrapping his arms around me and gripping my ass.

He kissed me and I could taste myself on him as my tongue met his. His grip on my ass tightened and he squeezed it as his tongue danced with mine. He broke our kiss and ran his thumb over my cheekbone.

"Thank you for coming to find me tonight, Bella. You're my muse and the only music I truly need."

I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. "I'll always find you, Edward."

"I know." I opened my eyes and saw his gorgeous smile.

He pulled me off the piano and sat back down on the bench, facing away from the piano this time and tugging me back into the position I'd been in before, straddling him with my legs on either side of his, but this time there was nothing between us. His skin was warm and I could feel his heart beating as my breasts pressed against his chest. His cock was almost where it needed to be, pressing against me but not yet inside. He thrust up and hit my clit. I felt my eyes cross.

Edward leaned back against the piano this time, giving us a little more space so our bodies could connect the way they badly needed to. I felt this need, this craving for him inside of me. His cock was against my entrance now. I rose up a little so he could line it up and lowered myself down on top of him, letting him enter me fully. We both moaned as he filled me.

"So perfect," he murmured, reaching up to cup my breasts. I put my hands on his shoulders and started to move slowly, guiding him in and out of me with my hips. He rolled my nipples lightly and thrust up to meet me, unhurried, just going on a long, slow ride. It felt so good to have him filling me again. I watched him as I moved, his eyes on mine, a lazy, satisfied smile on his face.

"You are," I told him, moving a little faster, feeling his cock moving deeper inside me.

"No, I've neglected you and I'm sorry. I'll try not to get so lost in my head."

I laughed. Edward couldn't control that any more than he could control the weather. "It's okay if you get lost. I'll come in and retrieve you."

He grinned and slid his hands down my body to grip my waist. He pulled me toward him, thrusting deep inside me. I moaned and felt my orgasm starting to build. "Please do, Bella. Always come find me."

"I will."

Our bodies came together faster. I was bouncing up and down on him now, his fingers were digging into my hips and he guided me onto his cock, our rhythm perfect and harmonious, like one of his songs. I threw my head back and arched against him as I took him inside me, over and over.

He released his grip on my waist with his left hand and started to stroke my clit again. My breath hitched and I rode him faster. Our bodies were slick with sweat, slapping and sliding together. He pinched my clit lightly and I felt myself tightening around him. I came, crying his name again as I gripped onto his cock. He gripped my hip tightly and thrust hard into me one more time, releasing inside me with his own orgasm as I continued to come around him.

I gasped as I came down, his arms tightening around me as I collapsed against his chest, both of us breathing heavily. His hands moved over my back, stroking me up and down as we both calmed. His lips kissed the top of my head and he laughed lightly.

"What?" I peered up at him and he grinned.

"I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"What the song was missing."

"What's that?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I don't like to think of my parents this way, of course, but it needs passion. Clearly they have it. You see how they are together."

I nodded. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were still very much in love and very affectionate.

"They love one another just as passionately as I love you."

I kissed him softly. "I take that to mean you're not coming to bed yet."

He frowned and shook his head. "I'll come to bed. It can wait until…"

"Oh no, it can't. Finish it now, Cullen." I stood, wincing a little at the aches that were starting to enter my body. Making love on a piano was definitely hot but it wasn't the most comfortable place in the world.

"Will you stay with me? Be my muse?"

How could I say no to that? "Okay, but I'll do it from over on the couch. And you have to stay naked."

He laughed and turned the right way on the bench. "I can do that, so long as you do too. Naked muses are the best kind."

That they were.


End file.
